


Run, Weasel, Run

by Gottingen



Category: Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, The Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame, Wind in the Willows (1996)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottingen/pseuds/Gottingen
Summary: — На самом деле я не хорёк, я кролик, — убеждал Сент-Джон четырёх друзей в попытке спасти свою шкуру и шикарный хвост. Это, конечно, была наглая ложь, но заключалась в ней и частица правды — в его обстоятельствах лучше бы быть ему кроликом.
Relationships: St. John Weasel/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по фильму «Ветер в ивах» 1996 года. Хорьки (в оригинале ласки — weasels) там весьма колоритные персонажи, из которых сделали главных злодеев. Вообще эта адаптация хороша сама по себе, хоть и не совсем соответствует книге. Очень хочу написать ещё что-нибудь по ОТП Крыс/Крот, именно в этой версии, но посмотрим.

Хорьки были на редкость живучими тварями, и всё же, подозревал Сент-Джон, если он ещё раз разозлит шефа, не собрать ему костей. Сент-Джон считал себя, конечно, хитрым и коварным, как и все хорьки, только шеф почему-то не разделял этого мнения. Вот и сейчас, когда Сент-Джону вздумалось покуражиться над жалким, дрожащим, сжавшимся в комок Кротом, которого они всей стаей окружили в Дремучем Лесу, он решил ещё и похвастаться этому ничтожному животному, в подробностях расписав все коварные планы хорьков…

Реакция шефа была резкой.

— Идиот! Это должен был быть наш секрет!

А затем от удара шефа Сент-Джон отлетел на несколько миль и врезался в дуб. При приземлении он ударился головой и мгновенно отключился…

***

— Сэр, вы живы, сэр?

Сент-Джон со стоном открыл глаза. Первое, что он понял — что его великолепные очки с тёмными стёклами, позволявшие защищаться от яркого солнца, прятать взгляд от собеседника и выглядеть более зловеще, так вот, эти прекрасные очки пострадали при падении, стёкла в них треснули, а некоторые осколки выпали. Второе, что понял Сент-Джон — что «сэром» называют его. Это было нечто крайне непривычное. «Идиот», «болван» и «тупица» он слышал чаще.

— Сэр, вы меня слышите? О, вы открыли глаза!

Незнакомый тоненький голос прозвучал даже радостно, и Сент-Джон напрягся: другие хорьки в таких обстоятельствах порадовались бы разве что несчастью своего собрата и начали бы хохотать над ним, а вот радоваться искренне, что кто-то жив и здоров, было у них не принято. Кому, интересно, взбрело это в голову?

— Ты кто? — спросил он вслух, а затем присмотрелся к мордочке, расплывавшейся у него перед глазами. — Кролик? А, нет… крольчиха.

— Да, сэр. Верно, сэр. Крольчиха.

«И на редкость глупая, — подумал Сент-Джон, — раз рискнула приблизиться к хорьку».

Вслух он, правда, на этот раз ничего не сказал, потому что попытался сесть и тут же глухо застонал, хватаясь за затылок. Мех смягчил удар, но больно было всё равно.

— Вы сильно ударились, сэр… — с сочувствием (сочувствием?!) пролепетала крольчиха. — Давайте я помогу вам встать.

Сент-Джон отчего-то не сопротивлялся. Он позволил крольчихе обхватить себя лапками и привести в вертикальное положение. Видно было, что ей тяжело удерживать взрослого самца хорька — сама она была какая-то вся маленькая (кончики её торчащих ушей едва доставали Сент-Джону до подбородка), не упитанная и не особо сильная, но, похоже, упорная.

С минуту Сент-Джон тупо таращился в одну точку, пока крольчиха пыхтела у него под боком, выпуская изо рта морозный пар. Наконец Сент-Джон немного оклемался.

— Ты в курсе, кто я такой?

— Просто «спасибо» было бы очень мило с вашей стороны, но да, я знаю, кто вы, мистер Хорёк.

— Какой я тебе «мистер», меня зовут Сент… — он осёкся и вдруг расплылся в улыбке, обнажая свои острые зубы. — Но почему бы и нет. Можешь звать меня «мистер Хорёк» и «сэр», если тебе нравится, маленькая крольчиха.

— Я не маленькая, — она, кажется, немного обиделась. — Мне исполнится восемнадцать будущей весной.

— Значит, ты большая крольчиха? — хмыкнул Сент-Джон. Он, впрочем, подумал и добавил как-то неловко, будто не привык говорить подобное: — _Спасибо._ Но почему ты меня не…

— Я боюсь вас, — перебила его крольчиха, поднимая взгляд. Сент-Джон заметил, что у неё большие блестящие карие глазки и чисто-белые, как снег, передние зубки. Носик её дёргался взволнованно, но более ничто, кажется, не выдавало её страха. Удивительно, учитывая, как все кролики тряслись при виде хорьков. — Но я должна была помочь вам, сэр.

— «Должна»? — брови Сент-Джона взметнулись. — Кому должна?

— Вам, — повторила крольчиха терпеливо и даже робко улыбнулась, правда, лишь на долю секунды. — Я вас узнала, сэр. Это ведь вы дали сбежать мне и моему младшему брату.

Изумление Сент-Джона было совершенно искренним.

— Сбежать? Когда?!

— Этой осенью, сэр. Вы и ваши… сородичи поймали меня с братцем, когда мы гуляли на этом берегу Реки, близ Дремучего Леса. Сначала у меня хотели сорвать все украшения, а у моего брата — вытрясти всю мелочь из карманов, а потом один из хорьков сказал, что лучше связать нас и отвести к… к «шефу» (так он сказал), чтобы произвести на него хорошее впечатление. Они сказали вам связать нас и стеречь, а сами начали ругаться между собой — но, к счастью, вы плохо завязали узлы и отвернулись, я развязала их, а мой братец перочинным ножиком перерезал оставшиеся верёвки, и мы сбежали.

Разбитые очки соскользнули с носа Сент-Джона и чуть не упали в снег. Он вдруг ясно припомнил этот случай — сколько он выслушал тогда от Кларенса и Джеффри, когда те перестали грызться друг с другом и обнаружили, что из-за его ротозейства добыча сбежала! И ладно бы только выслушал — на тумаки они тоже не поскупились.

— Я вспомнил, — кисло заметил Сент-Джон, а затем высвободился из кроличьих лапок, всё ещё поддерживавших его, отряхнул свой хвост и рыжее приталенное пальто, оглянулся в поисках трости…

— Это ваше, сэр? — крольчиха протянула ему трость, держа её обеими лапками — должно быть, для неё она была тяжеловата.

— Да. Дай сюда, — Сент-Джон резко выхватил у неё трость, но замялся, когда карие глазки опять заблестели как-то обиженно. — Ладно, крольчиха, мне пора. Не шастай ночью по Дремучему Лесу, если не хочешь наткнуться на стаю хорьков.

— Я всего лишь хотела навестить своих родных, — пожала плечами крольчиха и посильнее закуталась в пуховую шаль. Носик её уже не дёргался так взволнованно. — Но спасибо за то, что беспокоитесь обо мне.

— Хорьки беспокоятся только о себе, — снисходительно сообщил ей Сент-Джон, ухмыльнувшись и распушив хвост. — Вот наш секрет выживания в этом ужасном, ужасном мире.*

Крольчиха ничего не ответила. Сент-Джон усмехнулся и ещё раз задержался взглядом на её задумчивой мордочке, прежде чем скрыться в чаще Дремучего Леса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Вот наш секрет выживания в этом ужасном, ужасном мире» — цитата из песни хорьков в фильме: «It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world».


	2. Chapter 2

Сент-Джон и все его собратья пребывали в эйфории, когда им наконец-то удалось осуществить важную часть плана — захватить Квак-Холл. Теперь на этих землях будут жить только хорьки! Никаких хвастливых жаб, никаких водяных крыс, обожающих пикники, никаких жалких кротов! Барсука, пожалуй, они тоже вытравят вон из Дремучего Леса. Кроликов можно оставить, надо же с кого-то собирать дань и заставлять делать грязную работу. Но, как сказал шеф, лучше сократить их популяцию — плодятся они как бешеные (в тёплое время года под каждым кустом сложно не наткнуться на парочку обнимающихся кроликов), а ресурсов на всех не хватит… Так, во всяком случае, выразился шеф, а Сент-Джону под «ресурсами» в первую очередь представлялась еда.

Еда и сейчас больше всего занимала Сент-Джона: хорьки вышвырнули на улицу Крота и Крыса, присматривавших за Квак-Холлом, и в ознаменование своей победы закатили пирушку. Хорьки жрали, напивались, радостно громили Квак-Холл (всё равно этому старому замку долго не стоять, вскорости он взлетит на воздух от хорошенькой порции динамита) и издевались над слугами — по большей части это были кролики, хотя затесались среди них и старая ящерица — камердинер мистера Квака, и парочка ежей — муж и жена, садовник и экономка.

Несколько хорьков подловили молоденькую служанку и, хохоча, стали дёргать её за торчащие ушки и задирать ей подол — двое кроликов с кухни, хоть и дрожа от страха, попытались заступиться за неё, но лишь сами оказались закиданы объедками. Сент-Джон тоже веселился, наблюдая за этой картиной, но вдруг поперхнулся вином, когда встретился взглядом со служанкой, которая до этого испуганно закрывала мордочку передником.

Он узнал эти блестящие карие глазки.

Строго говоря, Сент-Джон ничего ей не был должен — он уже помог ей однажды против собственной воли, она помогла ему, значит, они в расчёте. И всё же… что-то мешало ему просто взять и отвернуться.

— Эй, Огастес, Карлайл, Тристрам, лапы прочь от этой крольчихи. Я её первый заметил, — заявил он с вызовом, махнув бокалом и выплеснув на кого-то остатки вина. Вызов подействовал, как и ожидалось: хорьки осклабились, бросили свою жертву и угрожающе приблизились к Сент-Джону, явно собираясь выяснить, на каком основании он мешает им развлекаться. Такой уж характер у хорьков: им только дай наброситься на кого угодно, а уж если они набросятся друг на друга, то перегрызут друг другу глотки.

Завязалась драка, совершенно рядовая и привычная для хорьков, но Сент-Джон успел заметить главное — служанка схватила за руку одного из поваров, тот схватил второго, и все они быстро юркнули в одну из дверей, прочь из обеденной залы.

В ту же минуту Сент-Джон чуть не схлопотал кулаком по зубам, но почему-то ему было не слишком обидно.

***

В тот вечер хорьки знатно покутили, наелись, налакались всего, что мог предложить погреб мистера Квака, и заснули вповалку кто где — по всему замку можно было наткнуться на их храпящие тушки. Сент-Джону, однако, не удалось устроиться на боковую — шеф напомнил о важном поручении, сгрузить бочки со взрывчаткой в Квак-Холле, а бочки с костями — на будущей фабрике. Сент-Джон нехотя поплёлся на двор и принялся за эту тяжёлую и нудную работу. Для начала он решил избавиться от костей, а затем уже — от взрывчатки, чтобы не идти обратно до замка через всё поместье. Когда он покончил с последней бочкой и, сгорая от нетерпения, уже шёл наверх — у Квака наверняка найдётся не одна спальня с мягкими перинами, — кто-то вдруг позвал в темноте из-за портьеры:

— Мистер Хорёк.

Сент-Джон чуть не подскочил на месте, дёрнув хвостом, и обернулся на голос — тихий, мягкий, нежный.

— Мистер Хорёк, подойдите сюда.

— Это ты, маленькая крольчиха? — он почему-то улыбнулся, несмотря на смертельную усталость, и с шумом отдёрнул портьеру.

Крольчиха стояла, теребя в лапках передник, и тоже как-то несмело улыбнулась, подняв глаза на Сент-Джона.

— Вы опять пришли мне на помощь, сэр. Я хотела сказать вам спасибо.

Сент-Джон оперся о стену и закатил глаза с видом, что ему это спасение ничего не стоило.

— Хорьки не любят делиться добычей друг с другом.

В следующий миг Сент-Джон изменил своей самоуверенной позе, ахнул и схватился за щёку.

— Чёрт бы вас побрал, кроликов! Кто только придумал вам такие мощные лапы…

— По-вашему, я какая-то добыча? — голос крольчихи так и задрожал от обиды. — _Ваша_ добыча?

— Ну, я не так выразился…

— Вы предельно ясно выразились, сэр.

Сент-Джон не мог долго выдержать укоряющего взгляда карих глаз и на всякий случай получше спрятал собственные глаза за стёклами очков, новеньких и целых.

— Я выразился грубо. Извини. На самом деле я хотел сказать… — он запнулся, чувствуя себя хуже, чем тогда, когда ему приходилось из кожи вон лезть перед шефом. — Пусть не распускают лапы. Такая хорошенькая маленькая крольчиха не про них.

На всякий случай он загородился лапой в красной перчатке и зажмурился, но прошло несколько секунд, а пощёчины всё не было.

— Ты не рассердилась на то, как я выразился?

— Нет.

На её губах вновь играла эта робкая улыбка, и хотя в коридоре было довольно темно, Сент-Джону показалось, что щёки крольчихи подёрнулись румянцем.

Движимый неясным порывом, он вдруг спросил:

— Послушай, а как тебя зовут?

— Меня? — она тихонько рассмеялась, а улыбка её стала шире. — Бетси… сэр. А вас? Мне просто хотелось бы знать. Я могу по-прежнему называть вас «сэр» и «мистер Хорёк».

— Сент-Джон. И… — он чересчур увлечённо изучал свои перчатки, будто видел их впервые в жизни. — Ты можешь называть меня просто Сент-Джон, Бетси.

— С удовольствием, сэ… Сент-Джон.


	3. Chapter 3

Крольчиха, влюбившаяся в хорька — это звучало забавно. К тому же, Сент-Джон, как и всякий хорёк, свято верил в свою неотразимость. А вот хорёк, влюбившийся в крольчиху — это уже тревожно. Это ненормально. И дело даже не в том, что они разные виды, а в том, что хорьки привыкли быть сами за себя. Они презирали все эти глупые сантименты — привязанность, дружбу, любовь… Отношения между самцами и самками сводились к одной-единственной потребности — к размножению. Ну, может быть, к двум потребностям. Иногда это бывало ещё и приятно.

Сент-Джон занервничал, когда понял, что думает о Бетси чаще, чем о поручениях шефа. Квак-Холл продолжал разграбляться хорьками, фабрика по производству собачьего корма росла на глазах, а Сент-Джон всё думал о торчащих ушках, карих глазках и белых зубках — и, что уж там, временами о том, какой хорошенький пушистый хвостик, должно быть, прячет Бетси под юбками. Впрочем, Бетси нравилась ему не только внешне, и это значительно усложняло жизнь.

Однажды в предзакатный час он застал её у колючей проволоки, которой только-только огородили весь Квак-Холл. Бетси казалась очень расстроенной.

— У тебя что-то случилось, маленькая крольчиха?

Сент-Джон развязно оперся на трость, ожидая ответа, но Бетси молчала, даже не взглянув на него. Тогда он опасливо оглянулся по сторонам и понизил голос:

— Бетси.

Ещё не хватало, чтобы кто-то из других хорьков заметил, как он любезничает с этой девчонкой!

— Бетси, в чём дело? Ты не рада меня видеть?

Она всё-таки обернулась к нему — заплаканные глаза, подрагивающий носик.

— Что же вы натворили, — её тоненький голос звучал с неожиданной силой и страстью. — Что вы натворили здесь, вы все… Квак-Холл был самым красивым домом на всей Реке! А теперь здесь эта гадкая колючая проволока, на месте луга — это уродливое серое здание…

— Это будет фабрика, Бетси, — с гордостью уточнил Сент-Джон. — Превосходная современная фабрика по производству собачьего корма из… — тут он запнулся. — В общем, из всего, что можно перемолоть и прокрутить через мясорубку.

— Из всего?

Кажется, Бетси его слова ничуть не утешили. Она будто поняла, о чём недоговорил Сент-Джон — что рано или поздно все речные и лесные жители окажутся в этой гигантской мясорубке, к огромной радости (и огромной прибыли) хорьков.

— Вы ужасны, — она даже отступила от Сент-Джона на шаг. — Знаете, матери пугают маленьких крольчат: держись подальше от хорьков, ласок и горностаев, какими бы дружелюбными они ни казались… А я никогда раньше не верила в то, что хорьки настолько плохи.

Сент-Джону захотелось возразить, что да, настолько они плохи — этим он всегда гордился, но сейчас ему вдруг стало как-то тоскливо и неприятно при мысли, что Бетси считает его… ужасным.

— Ну, и насколько же мы плохи? — поинтересовался он уязвлённо, но Бетси его уже не слушала. Она вновь обратила взгляд вдаль, за колючую проволоку.

— Бедный, бедный мистер Квак! Из-за какого-то разбитого автомобиля ему томиться в темнице ещё сто лет, а он даже не знает, что происходит здесь, в его родовом поместье…

Сент-Джон фыркнул, чувствуя, что начинает злиться.

— Нашла ещё, из-за кого убиваться, из-за этой расфуфыренной жабы. Да он бы и так продал нам поместье и распустил бы всех слуг, потому что ему нечем стало бы платить вам жалованье — всё истратил бы на свои дорогостоящие игрушки…

— Замолчите, — перебила его Бетси почти сурово. — Мистер Квак, может, чуточку легкомыслен и хвастлив, и любит задирать нос, и это правда, что его увлечения попортили нам всем немало крови, но он добрый, и щедрый, и весёлый, и… Сколько раз он помогал моей семье! Вы ведь даже не знаете, какая большая у меня семья, мы с братцем самые младшие…

Она вдруг слегка оттянула накрахмаленный воротничок, вытащила что-то из-под платья и показала Сент-Джону — это оказался кулон на золотой цепочке, в виде жабы, усыпанный блестящими зелёными камушками и двумя жёлтыми, изображавшими, видимо, жабьи глаза.

— Это подарил мне мистер Квак в день рождения. Как же я рада, что он не достался тогда вам, хорькам — спасибо, что вы оказались таким простофилей.

— Как ты меня назвала?! — Сент-Джон даже выронил трость и раздосадованно дёрнул хвостом. Ему захотелось сорвать этот дурацкий кулон и раздавить его каблуком, но Бетси тут же спрятала свою драгоценность и прижала лапки к груди, словно бы защищаясь.

— Простофиля. Вы упустили нас по глупости, а я, тоже по глупости, помогла вам тогда в лесу… Знали бы вы, как я жалею теперь об этом.

«Знала бы ты, как _я_ жалею об этом».

Оскорблённый Сент-Джон уже собирался сказать ей что-нибудь очень, очень грубое и злое, как вдруг Бетси осела на землю и всхлипнула, уткнувшись в свой белый передничек.

— Всюду эта жуткая проволока, всюду часовые с ружьями — никого не впускают и не выпускают. Я даже не могу повидаться со своими родными… Мой братец утром прибегал с письмом от них, а его обобрали и вытолкали взашей. Господи, да мы все здесь, как в тюрьме, не только бедный мистер Квак…

Сент-Джон чуть не скрипнул зубами от очередного упоминания Квака (чёртов зелёный мухоед, чтоб ему лопнуть!), но в то же время совершенно растерялся. Успокаивать плачущих кроликов он не умел, а уж крольчих — тем более.

— Вставай, не глупи! — резковато приказал он. Бетси, однако, не подчинилась. — Вставай! — он дёрнул её к себе за локоть, отчего она вскрикнула и попыталась вырваться.

— Пустите! Не смейте меня трогать!

Крольчиха лягнула Сент-Джона с такой силой, что он охнул и согнулся пополам.

— Чёрт бы вас побрал, кроликов… Ваши задние лапы — орудие убийства…

«Нет уж, довольно с меня. Больше никаких сантиментов, хорёк я или нет, в конце концов?»

Вдруг он почувствовал, как его бережно обхватили сзади.

— Сэр, вам больно, сэр? Я сильно ударила вас?

— М-м… терпимо, — выдавил Сент-Джон. Эта внезапная забота и смена гнева на милость совсем выбила его из колеи. — Пусти, — отмахнулся он, — я сам.

На этот раз Бетси послушалась и моментально отпустила его — об этом он тут же пожалел, и вовсе не потому, что не мог без её помощи разогнуться. Просто… просто ему хотелось пробыть в её объятиях чуть дольше.

— Я пойду, сэр. У меня много работы — нужно помочь миссис Ёж постирать сорочки… на всех хорьков, — голос её теперь звучал как-то бесцветно и принуждённо.

Сент-Джон молча смотрел ей в спину, когда Бетси зашагала в сторону пристроек для прислуги, и вдруг не выдержал:

— Бетси!

Она не оборачивалась.

— Бетси, я знаю, как выйти отсюда, минуя часовых.

Её поникшие ушки взволнованно вздыбились, она замерла, а Сент-Джон подумал, что никогда ещё не видел, чтобы вечернее солнце играло так красиво, как сейчас в её растрепавшихся русых волосах.

— Вы… вы серьёзно, сэр?

Он ощутил странную горечь во рту и постарался проглотить её.

— Ты обещала называть меня Сент-Джон.


End file.
